1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document binding apparatus, and more particularly, to an electrically operated combination punching and binding machine for punching sheets and then binding the sheets with a plastic comb binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, numerous devices have been provided for facilitating the binding of documents and the like with a flexible binding known as a "comb-binder." The prior art devices usually include means for punching a plurality of holes along an edge of the documents to be bound, and means for aiding in the insertion of the binder comb teeth through the holes. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the above-identified pending application and in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Lyon, 3,669,596; Bouvier, 3,227,023; Bouvier, 3,122,761; and Stuckens, 3,060,780.
Although these prior art binding devices clearly accomplish the intended result in an acceptable fashion, they are manually operated and suffer from disadvantages associated with undue mechanical complexity requiring a relatively large number of machined parts. Moreover, none of the prior art machines incorporate a fully electrically-operated punching and binding mechanism.